Sketches and Tinkerings
by God's Obsession
Summary: Tony wants to know what Steve is always drawing


**At first, it was just because Steve was curious. Tony let him stay in his work shop as he tinkered with an engine, Steve staying out of the way and just watching. Sometimes he'd bring a sketchbook and draw. Steve seemed to be satisfied with just drawing or watching from afar, but after a while he started getting closer. He asked questions about parts, tools, and what Tony was planning on doing with them. The billionaire usually just gave short answers or shrugged. Here and there he'd actually teach Steve a few things. A few weeks after, Tony realized just how much time they spent together, but somehow it didn't bother him. Steve was quiet and provided a very nice and comforting atmosphere, when Tony didn't want to have to move much to get tools, Steve was more than willing to hand them to him. Steve didn't make Tony stop what he was doing to get food, he would go and get some then bring it down to eat with Tony. Most times Steve would even go along with Tony's petulance and just feed him. Steve had gotten unnervingly close to him, but somehow, Tony didn't mind at all.**

"Hey Steve, what're you drawing?" **Tony asked one day as he walked up to Steve, bored with his tinkering for the moment.**

"Huh?" **The blonde asks, lifting his head from where he was buried with his charcoal pencil to stare up at Tony with his baby blues.** "Oh. Um nothing." **He says looking away and closing the sketchbook. He set it down on the floor next to him and looked back up at Tony with a distracting smile.** "Just random stuff."

"Uh huh." **Tony raised his eyebrow suspiciously but then let it drop.** "Well. It's-what time is it?-" **Tony starts then holds up his wrist.** "It's- Oh. Well, it's not time for dinner yet, but I'm kinda hungry. And I was thinking that- This is mine!" **He cries as he snatches the sketchbook and runs.**

"Hey-! Tony!" **Steve shouts, pushing up from the floor immediately to chase.**

"Ah ha ha! Dummy! Cover me!" **Tony shouts at his machine as he runs past it. Dummy moves, turning to Tony then to Steve as he approaches, but does nothing.** "You're useless!" **The genius shouts back at it as he runs for the door.**

"Tony, give it back!" **The blonde demands as he gains on the billionaire. Tony cackles reaching the glass door and closing it.**

"JARVIS lock it!" **He says with an evil grin, and JARVIS follows the command. Steve forced a stop so he wouldn't run into the door, stopping only a foot before it. He huffs, crossing his arms to try and look authoritive to cover up the defeat.**

"Tony, come on." **Steve says with a frown. Tony just holds up the sketchbook and wiggles his eyebrows.** "Tony, please give it back." **The blonde says as he uncrosses his arms and takes a step forward, closer to the glass.**

"Nope." **Tony says, popping the 'p.' The brunette opens the sketchbook. He flips through the pages, the first few being random items around the house; strangely shaped lamps, furniture, fruit, etc.** "Hey, you're pretty good, Cap." **Tony says, impressed a little. Slowly he turns the page until he sees sketches of parts and tools, random things in his work shop. He laughs a little as he finds a sketch of Dummy spilling a cup of coffee.** "This one's great." **He says, showing Steve.**

"Alright, alright, you've seen them. Now give it back, Tony." **The blonde says with a slight whine of urgency in his tone. The billionaire just ignores him as he continues looking through the sketches. He turns the page to see one with him in it and he smiles. Steve sketched the whole scene; Tony in his workshop, tools scattered around him. There were a few more like that until the sketches were just of Tony. He slows, brow furrowed. After many of them he finally looks up at Steve. The blonde stands there, arms at his sides and cheeks red.**

"These are all me." **Tony says then falls silent. Steve nods.** "There's like, more than ten." **He states and Steve nods again, avoiding his eyes. Silence falls between them, Tony looking from Steve to his sketchbook and Steve looking at his shoes.** "Wow." **Tony finally says, because it's incredible. So many sketches and really, the detail was fantastic. Steve slowly looks up. Tony places a hand on his hip, raises an eyebrow, and smirks at the blonde.** "Rogers, do you have a crush on me?" **He asks, smirk widening as he watches Steve's cheeks darken.**

"I-I don't!" **The blonde denies, standing tall.**

"Uh huh. How do you explain all these then?" **He asks, holding up the sketchpad. Steve doesn't respond, so Tony takes a step forward, ordering JARVIS to open the door. He walks through the doorway and up to the blonde. Tony takes Steve's chin and tilts it down to him.** "Admit it, Cap, and I just might kiss you."


End file.
